Two Different Worlds Collide
by taylorlautnerloverr
Summary: Miley was beautiful and Nick wasnt. In a world where only the beautiful live, Miley must decide to take a chance and risk everything or continue on with her regular life. Better summary inside! NILEY! Rate T.
1. Summary

In a world where only the beautiful are allowed to live, Miley Stewart had the best life. She was always blessed to be born beautiful.  
But then she meets Nick Gray, a boy she bumps into on her way home from a friends house. He's average looking, not handsome, but cute.  
But in this world cute doesn't cut it. Soon Miley finds herself falling hard for this boy and must decide if she should just go back to her regular life or risk it all for love.

**-****--Starring---**

**Miley C. as Miley Stewart.**  
"Where you heading?"

**Nick J. as Nick Gray.**  
"Look at me! I'm never going to make it. People like me don't stand a chance!"

**Demi L. as Demi Torres.**  
"Are you in or not?"

And many more in

**Two Different Worlds Collide.

* * *

**

**We all know Nick is defiantly not just average, he just has to be for this story!  
He's actually VERY hot (:  
Should i continue or just stop?  
Its kinda like a mix between The Uglies & Unwind.  
Great books, by the way.  
If you're reading Be My Escape, sorry for not updating ):  
I'll try to finish the chapter later tonight (:  
Review & tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1: Breakaway

**Two Different Worlds Collide.  
**

**Chapter 1  
**

_"Take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway."_

_-Kelly Clarkson_

_********  
**_

"I mean seriously," Justin said waving his hand toward the tv, "people like them shouldn't even live."

Miley bit on her lip to keep from smacking him across the face. He could be such a jerk sometimes.

"Yeah, but they have families," she said quietly, trying not to make him angry.

Justin shrugged, "Who are probably already dead or in the execution camp."

She took a deep breath to control her anger at him. On the news was, like usual, another story of an "Ugly" who has tried to run from the cops. The one on the run was a girl, a little older than Miley, she wasn't really even ugly, but she wasn't gorgeous. That was the thing.

"Why do they even try to run?" Justin shook his head, "Every single one of _them _get caught."

Miley shrugged, hoping he would drop the subject. She'd always had a hard time with the whole "Ugly people shouldn't be allowed to live" rule. It was just plain cruel.

Miley got up from the bed, "Well I should probably get home."

"Okay," Justin said turning the news up louder. Miley stood there for a moment, expecting Justin to walk her home But like usual, Justin didn't care whether she got home or not. Slamming his door shut, Miley stomped out into the warm night. She didn't even know why she put up with his crap all the time. He was rude, selfish, irresponsible, inconsiderate, a pig, a stupid as---

"Ouch!" Miley yelled falling down onto the sidewalk.

"Oh my gosh," a voice said from above her, "I'm so sorry, I should have been watching where I was going!"

Miley looked up to see a shadow leaning over her. From where the moonlight hit his silhouette, she could tell he had curly hair.

"It's fine," she muttered, grabbing his out stretched hand, "I should have been paying attention, too." Miley dusted herself off, making sure her clothes weren't rip to shreds. Her parents would probably think some random guy tried to rape her on the streets. Awkward…Wait, what if this guy is a psycho?

Miley peeked up at him from under her eyelashes. He looked harmless. And very cute.

"I'm Miley," she said smiling.

The guy scratched the back of his head, "Uh, hey. My name's um, Nate."

"Are you new? I don't think I've ever seen you around this neighborhood," she said casually, trying to start a conversation.

Nate shook his head, "No, I was just visiting some uh, family."

"That's cool, who?" She asked, glad that he was talking to her.

"Um," he stuttered, wiping his hands on his jeans, "I got to go. It was nice talking to you."

Miley's face dropped, "Oh. Yeah, it was…"

Nate looked like he was about to walk away when Miley grabbed a pen out of her purse.

"Here, call me or text me next time you're here," she said writing her cell phone number across his arm, "I could show you around or something."

"Okay," Nate said hesitantly, looking around, "Thanks."

And with that he was running down the street as fast as possible. Miley frowned, it was kinda weird. But he was cute and he seemed nice. Maybe he would call her next time he was here. Miley could only hope so.

* * *

Miley found it pathetic how she would check her phone to see if she had missed his call.

"Give it up, Miles," her best friend, Selena said, "It's been a week."

Selena was right, she should just give it up. He was just a guy she didn't know. But she wanted to know him. He seemed like a genuinely nice person.

Miley being the mature person she is, stuck out her tongue at her best friend.

"He'll call," she muttered, being stubborn, "He just has been too busy or something."

"Yeah, too busy screwing with random girls he meets," Selena mumbled under breath.

Miley rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up! You don't even know him!"

"And you do?" Selena asked, arching her eyebrow. The question hung in the air. Neither one of them moving. Miley knew, like usual, that Selena was right.

"Be quiet," Miley said turning up the volume on the tv, "I'm watching the news."

Selena chunked her pink pillow at Miley's head, "Of course you are!"

Miley laughed, fixing her hair that was now a static mess, "Thanks for messing up my hair! I spent all morning making it look this good!"

When Selena didn't make a sarcastic remark back, Miley looked up at her. She saw her best friend staring with wide eyes at the tv, her mouth wide open, and her eye brows pulled up.

"What?" Miley asked confused. Selena silently pointed at the tv. On the news was another runaway story. This one was about a boy. Nick, seventeen years old, curly brown hair, brown eyes.

"That's him!" Selena yelled, turning her eyes on Miley. They weren't happy eyes.

"Uh," Miley stuttered, "No, it cant be. His names was Nate not Nick."

Selena scoffed, "He lied! Why the hell were you associating with one of _them._"

"I didn't know he was," she said back, "And quit being such a bitch." The room was silent as the two best friends stared at each other. Selena was still standing up in front of the tv with her hands across her chest. Miley was sitting on Selena's bed, hugging the pillow that Selena threw at her tightly against her chest.

"Miley…" Selena shook her head, "Don't even--"

"I never said I was going to was I?" Miley snapped, standing up while throwing the pink pillow on the ground, "He hasn't called, okay? So nothing could happen."

Miley ran a hand through her hair as she grabbed her purse and swung it onto her arm.

"Why are you so mad?" Selena asked, frowning.

"Because even my best friend is a total bitch who, like everyone else, could care less about those people getting killed every single day," Miley snapped.

Selena watched as Miley walked out her bedroom door.

"Ugh, get with the program! We're better than them!" she yelled as Miley slammed the door shut.

* * *

"Are you sure? I could cancel my plans and we could watch a movie tonight," Miley's mom, Tish, said with a slight smile.

Miley knew that her mother didn't want to cancel her plans. She shook her head, "No, go out with daddy! Have fun, for me, okay?"

Her mother looked thoughtfully at her daughter, and then nodded.

"Alright, love you!" Tish said blowing her a kiss, before closing the door.

"Love you too," Miley muttered, flinging back on her bed. It was a Saturday night and she was at home doing nothing. All her friends were out being the snobby people they were. Her phone started to vibrate, knowing it was probably Justin she hit ignore. Like the last ten from him. Selena hadn't tried to call her, she was probably still mad at her.

Good, Miley thought, I don't want to talk to her anyway.

Knowing that laying on her bed all night wallowing was a bad idea, she slowly slid out of her bed. On the kitchen table was some cookies her mom at made before she'd left. Miley grabbed a couple and walked into the living room. When she clicked on the tv, the news was on.

"Uh, no," Miley muttered, changing the channel. She didn't want to think of any of that stuff for the rest of the night.

She heard her phone vibrating and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Justin?" She snapped into the phone.

"Um, is this Miley?" a timid voice asked.

Miley's eyes went wide, "Nate?!"

"Nate…? Oh right, yeah it's Nate," he said slowly, "I was wondering if I could meet you somewhere. Maybe at the park?"

Okay, Miley had two possibilities.

A) go and see what he wants.

B) stay home and never speak to him.

"You've probably already seen the news, right?" he guessed.

"Yeah."

Nate or Nick, whatever his name was sighed, "I wont hurt you, I just need some help."

She was bored and it wasn't like she had any plans. "Alright," she said, "Park in five?"

Guess she's going with A.

* * *

Sneaking out at night was easy where Miley lived. In a neighborhood where everyone went to bed around nine o'clock, no one even saw you walking down the with a bunch of old people was simple.

He was there before she was, sitting on a park bench playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Hey," Miley said quietly, sitting down beside him.

"Hey," he nodded.

Miley swung one of her legs, "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," he joked.

"Well besides that one?" Miley laughed.

He grinned, "And that one?"

Miley playfully pushed him, "You know what I mean."

"Oh, okay. What do you want to know?" he asked, still holding onto that smile.

"What's you're real name?" He laughed out loud this time, his whole body shaking with laughter.

"Out of everything about me you want to know my real name?" he chuckled.

Miley shrugged, grinning a little, "It would be nice to know."

"Well it's Nick Gray," he said holding his hand out.

Miley grabbed it, hesitantly, "You already know my name, so why are we shaking hands?"

"Just an excuse to hold your hand," Nick said quietly, a blushing crawling up his face.

"Oh," Miley nodded, secretly jumping for joy inside, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well you're the first person who hasn't completely shunned me," he started, "It was nice to talk to someone. You are obviously not one of my kind," he gestured toward her face, "So it was strange that you were even talking to me, ya know?"

Miley nodded, staring straight ahead. She noticed a car, it was tan and a littler older than the ones around this neighborhood. It seemed to be passing by a lot.

"I've been hiding out for awhile and I was just passing by through here, when I ran into you," he said kicking a rock with his shoe, "And I just wanted to--"

"Nick," Miley said grabbing his arm, "That car is watching us!"

He cautiously looked up at the car that was driving by slowly. It looked oddly familiar…

"Oh, crap," he muttered, laying his head in his hands, "They've been following me. I thought I lost them back in New Jersey!"

"What do we do?" Miley asked, she was scared for Nick and what might happen to him. He looked around everywhere, trying to find a place where he could easily escape. And then before Miley knew what was happening, she was being yanked off the bench and running behind Nick, his hand still holding hers. They ran to the closest house and hurried into their backyard.

"What are we doing?" Miley asked frantically.

"Trying to confuse them," he said, pulling her along through the yard.

Miley stopped and yanked her hands away, "Wait."

Nick shook his head, "There's no time. Come on!"

She stood her ground, a crossed her arms.

"Where are we going?" she asked again.

"I don't know," he shrugged, looking around, "We'll decide later, but we need to go!"

Miley looked him straight in the eyes, not saying a word.

"Are you coming or not?"

* * *

**Should I continue or what?  
Have any suggestions?  
Do you like it?  
Review (:  
**


End file.
